<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"No Sense of Self-Preservation" by CorranBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729415">"No Sense of Self-Preservation"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue'>CorranBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cuddling, Fluff, Get Together, Love Confession, M/M, Mando'a, No Angst, No Beta We Die Like Clones, They love each other so much, although i dont think i explain that, ankle injury, basically cody has a hurt ankle and is stuck on bedrest, bed sharing, so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody hurts his ankle at the end of a long battle and is sentenced to a week of bedrest. Luckily Obi-Wan knows exactly how to cheer him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"No Sense of Self-Preservation"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! So a few weeks ago I sprained my ankle. And then resprained it doing something I shouldnt have been doing. And then resprained it again, and was sentenced to couch/bed rest by my parents. The exact quote given to me was "You have no sense of self-preservation, do you?" I just,,,really wanted Oreos. Anyways this is all a long story to say that these two are gay, in love, and terrible at taking care of themselves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You are confined to your bed until further notice,” Match poked a finger into Cody’s shoulder and glared at him with all the rage of a medic used to being ignored. “Don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about leaving before I clear you, because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find you, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> report you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody huffed and pointedly glared at the empty desk across from his bed. Match took his silence for what it was-a challenge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only reason you are here and not in the medbay is because too many of our brothers need those beds,” his voice cracked and Cody finally looked him in the eye. “They need you, Cody. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>need you. So you better </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriffing </span>
  </em>
  <span>take care of yourself or you’ll end up tranqued to next week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody nodded as he stared into the deep brown of his brother’s eyes. As far as he was concerned, his ankle was a minor injury. He’d certainly pushed through worse before. But match had been insistent on taking care of this injury now so that it didn’t become a chronic issue later on. He would just have to endure the next week so he could get back on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elek, vod’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it. Comm any of us if it starts to get sore and we’ll come check it out.” Match marched the short distance to the door and left the room, but before the door closed he stuck his head back in and took one last look at his brother. Cody was already nodding off to sleep in his nest of blankets, and he could feel the world go fuzzy around him. He was so out of it, in fact, that he missed Obi-Wan entering his room and sitting down at the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not even the light from datapads woke him as Obi-Wan completed report after report as Cody rested safely in the clutches of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back to his senses, the first thing he noticed was the smell of caf-the good stuff too. The kind Obi-Wan-</span>
  <em>
    <span>the general</span>
  </em>
  <span> brought to their late night paperwork sessions. The general preferred tea, but he confided in Cody that he often stole a case or two of the Temple’s stash to share with his troops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of his general sneaking out of the Jedi Temple with cases of caf amused Cody, but it was the kind thought that struck him most of all. That their Jedi, his Jedi, would think of them while they were separated on leave made his heart glow for some reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reluctantly opened his eyes, hesitant to relinquish the total feeling of calm and security he felt. When he cast his eyes around his small room he was unsurprised-but delighted-to see his Jedi sitting at Cody’s desk working on a datapad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General,” Cody slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Anything that needs my signature?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan treated him to one of his dazzling smiles. It was so bright Cody had to close his eyes for a second and regroup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since I’ve learned to adequately forge your signature, my dear commander.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slight twitch of his lips, so slight most wouldn’t have noticed. But Cody noticed everything about his general.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not doing paperwork, are you,” Cody felt a grin of his own spring up. “What, are you reading another one of those awful holo-novels again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cody, really, I think you ought to have more appreciation for-” he cut off when he realized he’d given himself away, but not soon enough for Cody’s grin to morph into a face-eating smile of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Obi-Wan, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>love stories</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sappy ones to boot,” Cody let out a small laugh at his general’s face. He was clearly torn between smiling back at the usually reserved commander and fighting for what little of his pride remained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you some caf,” smooth, general. Real smooth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could smell it,” Cody went to stand up but was instantly pressed back against the wall. Since Obi-Wan was sitting at his desk, that meant one thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I seem to remember a rule about improper use of the Force?” Cody pointedly looked down at his chest, and they both seemed to realize he was topless. The invisible hands fell away and a flush rose on Obi-Wan’s cheeks and his neck. Cody’s eyes lingered on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jetii</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s neck, wondering how far his blush went-</span>
  <em>
    <span>nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was not going there, not now, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His gold eyes flew up to meet Obi-Wan’s blue and he felt a matching flush darken his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Cody stopped and looked down at his blankets. Rex would be killing himself laughing if he could see the great Marshall Commander now. Thankfully the Negotiator picked up the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought a full jug of the stuff,” he wrinkled his nose delicately. “I figured you might want something to tide you over, seeing as you’ve been sentenced to downtime,” the twinkle in the other man’s eyes lightened Cody’s mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, general, that’s very kind of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s Obi-Wan, no more of this ‘sir’ and ‘general’ business,” Obi-Wan shook his head as he poured out a mug for Cody. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, sir,” Cody smirked at Obi-Wan and was rewarded with the return of his pink blush. He was cute when he was so visibly flustered. He felt a small thrill at how easy it was for him to get a response out of Obi-Wan. The man could flirt to the ends of the galaxy with his enemies, but when it was just the two of them...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He accepted the mug with another thank you and caught the way his Jedi’s eyes darted down to his exposed stomach and across his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, this is great,” he closed his eyes and took a long whiff, hoping to keep Obi-Wan from realizing he noticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t even tried it yet Cody,” his voice was fond as he watched his commander.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s from you, so I know it’s good,” he punctuated his statement with a gulp of caf and let out a pleased sigh. This was exactly what he didn’t know he needed. “So what’s next for us? A siege right? It’s been a while since we’ve had one of those.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled again, this time with a hint of pride in his eyes. “We are currently on route to Coruscant.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody reached to set his mug on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were assigned to the campaign with General Secura?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They finished just before you awoke. It seems both our sets of troops have been granted some unanticipated leave time. You and your brothers will have roughly two weeks off. I’m sure the Guard would appreciate some assistance, but with Masters Windu and Plo in residence as well, there will be more than enough troops to take a turn.” Obi-Wan looked pleased as punch to tell him this. Cody realized he would be seeing not only Fox and Bly, but Wolffe and Ponds too. It had been ages since so many of their batch were together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of habit he went to stand again, but Obi-Wan made a disapproving noise deep in his throat. Huffing out a sigh, Cody leaned back against the wall. The durasteel was a lot colder than it had been a moment ago. As if noticing his discomfort, his general stood and moved toward his small dresser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one for tops?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blacks are in the upper drawer, civvies in the middle,” Cody shrugged as a questioning look was sent his way. “Match made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> clear that I was to not leave this room. So I think civvies are adequate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Jedi had fought hard enough to get them all civilian clothes, he might as well take the rare opportunity to wear them. Obi-Wan smiled gently as he chose one of the three identical blue shirts from the drawer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A fan of blue, Cody?” The man was teasing him, but it wasn’t like Cody could tell him he chose the same colour as his general’s eyes. Rex rolled his eyes so hard at Cody when he saw them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got it bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s what Rex had said to him after teasing him about not getting the colour of his lightsaber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not one for fashion,” he mumbled and caught the shirt. When he was still shivering a few minutes later, Obi-Wan poured him another hot cup of caf. When that didn’t help, Obi-Wan made an offer that had him flushed from head to toe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s-it’s inappropriate!” Cody sputtered indignantly at the way-too-amused man in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody, it’s just a robe,” he shook his head a little and shrugged off his outer robe. “No one will even see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just take your </span>
  <em>
    <span>robe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-Wan,” he flinched back when Obi-Wan tried to push the brown robe into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see what the big deal is, Cody. It’s just a robe. Is there something I’m missing?” His expression turned a bit too innocent, and they both knew what he was referring to. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Cody saying anything about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular topic. This was why Obi-Wan was the negotiator. He made it a point to know everything about the other party, and then use it against them later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he snapped and grabbed the robe from his hands. “But if you get cold you have to tell me.” He scowled down at the lump of fabric in his hands. After spending what felt like an eternity trying to make heads or tails of the robe, hands removed it from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up sheepishly and was relieved to see only gentle caring on Obi-Wan’s face as he arranged the robe right side up. He moved to take it back but got a wounded look in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gestured for Cody to sit forward, so he did. Before he could process what was happening Obi-Wan had his arms around him, placing the cloak around his shoulders and grabbing his far arm to guide it into the sleeve. Cody was hyper aware of every point of contact between them, and his breathing quickened. Thankfully Obi-Wan had the robe on him in no time and was moving back to the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody has to admit, he was a lot warmer with the robe on. Normally the chill of space couldn’t get through his armour, so he didn’t have to worry about warmth while awake. He reached up to grab the massive hood and draped it so that it covered half of his head. The movement released a burst of smell, and Cody was suddenly overwhelmed with the slightly sweet scent of his Jedi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He would just relax while his general read his book. Just for a minute or two, then he would try and do some more work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he heard the door. Obi-Wan must have left. Then he felt a small pinch in his neck and everything went dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-dy, Cody!” A soft and familiar voice called his name, and instinctively Cody reached out to grab the person, pulling them into bed with him. He ignored the protests and snuggled his head into their shoulder. His arms encircled the warmth and he sighed happily. The person in his arms stopped wiggling, and through the fog of sleep he thought he felt them relax against his chest. He’d deal with the vod in the morning, but he was going back to sleep. His brothers knew not to disturb him when he was sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody opened his eyes and immediately saw the general curled up into his chest, breathing slowly and quite obviously asleep. Cody felt mortification surge over his mind. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Force</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened? The last thing he knew he was closing his eyes…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the general felt something with the Force, because his eyes flashed open and met Cody’s instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General, I-“ Cody froze. How in the world was he supposed to talk his way through this one? Cody cautiously sat up and watched as Obi-Wan slid off his chest and onto the bed. Apparently he wasn’t fully awake yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody,” he yawned and stretched, but made no move to get up. “Sleep well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ge-Obi-Wan, I don’t, what happened?” He must have picked up on the distress in his commanders words because Cody felt a small nudge at his mind. He nodded and felt a small wave of comfort flow in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peace, Cody. After you fell asleep again, Match came by. He asked about how well you were resting and I-” he fidgeted with the ends of his robe, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cody was still wearing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you tell him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squinted his eyes in apology. Still laying on Cody’s bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On his bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which he had slept in. Beside Cody. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have mentioned that you tried to stand up? In my defence he was holding a hypo and looking very angry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you told the medic on me?” He couldn’t help the mournful wail he let out. “I thought we were friends!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He may have sedated you. I told him it was unnecessary, but he looked...for lack of a better term, trigger happy,” Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and tried to cover up another yawn. “He was muttering something about having no sense of self-preservation.” He closed his eyes and snuggled down as Cody stared on in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant what are you doing in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Cody was sure another blush darkened his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Well, I had to leave a few times for various meetings, but when I returned to check on you the last time, you grabbed me and pulled me in with you,” An amused glint lit up his eyes. “You were rather insistent I might add. No amount of struggling could get me out of it. And, well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>promise to not use the Force on you without your say so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody rubbed a hand down his face and looked mournfully down at the beautiful man in his bed. He looked dashing with messy hair and pillow lines on his face. At some point he lost a few layers, because he was in just his undertunics. Cody, on the other hand, was still in his lower blacks, blue shirt...and that robe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must have thought you were one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m so sorry sir, I didn’t mean to trap you. You must have been so uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite the contrary, I had a better sleep than I’ve had since the war began. Force, since before Anakin was apprenticed to me,” Obi-Wan winked at him. “In fact, I find myself quite unmotivated to get back up.” Cody cleared his throat and shifted, hitting his ankle on one of the bed posts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a muffled cry of pain as tears filled his eyes. Obi-Wan was instantly up and grabbing his head with both hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” His voice was low, and so so close, Cody had a hard time focusing on the question. The pain was quickly receding and Cody found himself face to face with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jetti</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he was breathless. His eyes flickered between Obi-Wan’s eyes and his lips, and he realized with a jolt Obi-Wan was doing the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody, I-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell. Why not? Might as well take his shot now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General, I’ve loved you from the third month of the war. I can’t imagine my life without you. In some ways, I was made for you and I wouldn't have it any other way,” he swallowed a lump in his throat. “But more than that, I want to stay beside you, however you will have me. I understand you probably don’t feel the same way, and that’s fine but I-I want you to know. You have my heart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gasped and Cody felt the hands on his head tighten. He watched a myriad of emotions cross the other man's face before he settled on a look so fond it made Cody’s heart seize. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear commander,” he moved his right hand to trace Cody’s scar. “Thank you for trusting me enough to-I’m woefully unqualified, but so, so honoured.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in, and Cody’s eyes closed automatically. The barest brush of lips had his head spinning. Or maybe that was the leftover drugs in his system. Or maybe it was both. Either way, Cody wanted more. He pulled at the Jedi’s waist until he moved onto his lap. Cody’s hands moved onto Obi-Wan’s hips as he met the man's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Cody looked up at him through his eyelashes and held his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan moved his hands around the back of Cody’s neck and let out a beautiful laugh that had Cody grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody, the answer to that will always be yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always?” He questioned even as he pressed their foreheads into a Keldabe. Their breaths intermingled and Cody felt peace wash over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody pressed forward and kissed his Jedi (</span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jedi). After what felt like years, Obi-Wan pulled back. His cheeks were flushed again and he was slightly out of breath. Cody felt a flutter in his chest that he was the one who affected the man this way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody I have a confession to make,” Obi-Wan placed his hands on Cody’s chest and took a deep breath. “I’m asexual, I won’t ever be able to be intimate with you in that way. I understand if this is a deal breaker for you, but I can’t.” He looked down at the hands in his lap and held his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyare</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cody whispered and grabbed his hands. “That doesn’t matter to me. I told you, I want to stay with you </span>
  <em>
    <span>however</span>
  </em>
  <span> you will have me. If that means no sex, that’s more than okay.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This? This is everything I need, right here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan curled into his chest and moved the robe so it engulfed them both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall try to be what you expect of me, but I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you,” Obi-Wan spoke so quietly Cody had to strain to hear. He knew his Jedi meant what he was saying, and it broke his heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, look at me. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than enough. You could never disappoint me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ner’jetii,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he finished fondly and wiped away the tears that were falling down Obi-Wan’s face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ni kartayli gar darasuum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the shock and joy erupt on his face. “Cody, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it back,” he stumbled over his words. “I just thought you should hear it properly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody, Cody, Cody. Of course I love you back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ner’alverde</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ni kartayli gar darasuum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Cody found he didn’t mind that he had a week of bedrest to spend in hyperspace. Not if he could spend it like this, in the company of his Jedi. The two curled together on the bed, filling each other’s empty spaces and sharing their warmth and breath. Blessedly, no comms went off and they were able to find sleep again. But not before Cody pressed another kiss to Obi-Wan’s hair. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Come say hi on tumblr if you want, I have some shorter things posted over there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>